


Aequitas

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, F/M, Future Fic, Plot bunny that might grow into a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice in a world where power rules all. (ART not FIC...as yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aequitas

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a planned picspam until the bunnies saw it and went manic. If the baby bunny grows up, I'll end up writing the fic. If this prompts you to a Clint/Darcy fic, drop me a line so I can read it.

[](http://s591.beta.photobucket.com/user/Caitriona3/media/Avengers/Intro1_zpsa766d2d0.jpg.html)

[](http://s591.beta.photobucket.com/user/Caitriona3/media/Avengers/Blend_zps802b571c.jpg.html) [](http://s591.beta.photobucket.com/user/Caitriona3/media/Avengers/Intro2_zps539dfa9d.jpg.html)

[](http://s591.beta.photobucket.com/user/Caitriona3/media/Avengers/Intro3_zpse746a0b5.jpg.html)

[](http://s591.beta.photobucket.com/user/Caitriona3/media/Avengers/Intro4_zpsffc7ee79.jpg.html)

[](http://s591.beta.photobucket.com/user/Caitriona3/media/Avengers/Intro5_zps097e78d7.jpg.html)

  



End file.
